Desire and Deception
by Driven To Desire Challenge
Summary: I had the perfect life in New York. Money, a nice house, loving husband. But still, I craved him. He was a man so close yet so forbidden. My own personal demon. My torture. My step-brother; Edward Cullen.


**Driven to Desire Challenge**

**Rating:** M

**Genre:** Romance/suspense

**Word count:** 6442

**Pairing:** Edward and Bella

**Summary:** I had the perfect life in New York. Money, a nice house, loving husband. But still, I craved_ him._ He was a man so close yet so forbidden. My own personal demon. My torture. My _step-brother;_ Edward Cullen.

**Disclaimer:** Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I own nothing.

**Desire and Deception**

My hands clawed away at the armchair as I sat waiting impatiently for him to arrive.

He was late on purpose. He knew what he did to me and he enjoyed every second of it.

We only saw each other twice a year, then I would go back to my life in New York and he would go back to his in Chicago. _"A clean break,"_ as he'd once put it.

But Seattle was and had always been where we spent our time together. Once Edward and I got into this city, we weren't tied to anyone but each other. It was the only time we truly let go enough to be ourselves. We could be selfish and take what we wanted, when we wanted it.

Esme eyed me warily from her chair across the sitting room. "Anxious, honey?"

"You have no idea," I muttered under my breath. "I just haven't seen my step-brother in months. You know how close we are." _Closer than you think..._

"That boy of mine, he's not usually late," she replied, smoothing over her perfectly placed auburn hair. God forbid one hair should be out of place or her house be in anything less than immaculate condition.

I snorted at it all; how fake the world I lived in was. Yet, I guess I was no better.

"I'm sure he just got held up in traffic," Charlie interjected, taking his eyes off the television screen for a moment to address us before casting them back on the game.

That was the first time my Father had looked at me since I'd arrived three hours ago. For us, that was good. Normally he refused to make eye contact. I had no idea why he blamed me. It wasn't my fault my mother, Renee, was fucking a baseball player when she was married to Charlie.

My phone buzzed beside me and I knew before I answered it that it was from him.

**Be wet and ready for me by the time I get there. I'm hard just thinking about you. xxx – Brother dearest.**

I bit my lip and squeezed my thighs together. I was already worked up before the text, now it was like I would implode if he didn't get his sexy ass down here soon. The moment I saw him, my pussy was going to work his cock like a pogo stick until the springs broke off.

"Bella honey, are you sure you're okay? You look flustered," Esme asked yet again and I worked to calm myself down.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just a little hot in here," I replied. She ran to open a window, always so eager to please, and in the meantime my eyes swept the room. It seemed every time I came back here Esme had redecorated and it'd only been three years since she'd married my father, Charlie. This year the house was minimalistic and modern, everything painted in silvers, whites and blacks. It was sleek yet elegant; I liked it for a change.

I heard the door open in the front of the house and it snapped me from my thoughts. A smirk slid onto my face. _Show time.._.

"That's him," Esme squealed and ran down the hall to greet her son. Charlie followed after. I heard her talking to himexcitedly, I could pick out his velvety voice anywhere, and Charlie grumbled a greeting before returning to the TV.

But I took my sweet time going to him. Why should he have the pleasure of my company straight away when he made me wait?

I pulled my black dress down as I stood. It was short, about thigh length, had long sleeves and clung to all the right parts of my body. Teamed with smoky make-up and blood red heels, I knew I would drive him insane. _That was my goal after all..._

It was the silly game of torture that we'd played for three years. Don't get me wrong, it's not torture as in whips and chains...more of a squirm and writhe for me before I give you what you need kind of torture.

I sauntered slowly down the hall, my nails skimming the walls as I went. He came into view as I rounded the corner and my breathing hitched. He looked sexy as hell in his designer dark blue pinstriped suit and red tie. His hair was as crazy as ever, bronze pieces sticking out in a million different directions. It was something that could only be described as _sex-hair._

"Is Bella here yet?" he asked Esme. His voice alone oozed sex appeal.

"Yes, I was actually on time. Unlike _some_ people," I teased, looking indifferent. His eyes darkened when he spotted me and they seemed to roam my body before a crooked grin spread on his face.

"You know me; always last to come." His voice dripped with innuendo. Esme was none the wiser to our little exchange.

"Okay, I'm glad you're here, honey. I'll let you two catch up while I tell Gloria to start dinner."

She left but we stayed in the same position, eyeing each other. Carefully thinking of our next move like two players would in a game of chess.

"Hello, Edward."

"Hello, Bella." Edward greeted, crooked grin out in full force. "Might I say, you look...edible."

"James seemed to like it," I taunted and his emerald eyes darkened, turning cloudy as jealousy raged through him, though his smug smile stayed in place.

Edward sauntered over slowly, circling me as he broke the silence, though I could hear him making an effort to control the tone of his voice. "Is that so? How is your husband?" He stopped when he came behind me. His lips skimmed my ear and his hands circling my waist, pulling me to him.

"James is great. How's your wife, Edward?"

"Boring," he breathed, this time his teeth taking my earlobe between them as he sucked and nipped at it. I could feel him growing hard against my hip.

"I thought Charlotte was perfect."

Of course Charlotte Cullen was perfect. She was the ultimate trophy wife and arm candy with her enchanting blue eyes, blonde hair that was always perfectly done and her house always spic and span.

Nothing like me with my brown hair and eyes, with house keepers to do my cleaning. I sucked as a wife; to James I was simply for show.

But to Edward, I was something he_ desired._

His lips left my ear so they could ravage my neck, and his hands began to climb higher from my waist up to my ribcage. My breathing became erratic. This was dangerous; we were in the middle of the hallway. Charlie or Esme could walk in at any time and catch us. But I had waited months for him. Months for us to have our time together before we went back to our drab lives. What was a few minutes of surrender?

"No, she's still perfect. But predictable." His hands reached my breasts, kneading them as he rubbed himself against me, desperate for the friction. I could feel my nipples peaking, as desperate for attention as my core was. "Not like you."

"Perfection is so overrated," I stated. He placed another open mouthed kiss under my ear causing me to shiver.

"I want you," he growled and thrust against my ass. _Jesus Christ, that's big.._. I bit my lip to stop the cry threatening to slip out of my mouth at the feel of him.

I turned, taking his lush lips and exploring them with mine, my hands tangling in his defiant strands as I pulled him even closer to me, wanting desperately for nothing to separate us. My hand slithered down, cupping the large bulge in his suit trousers and messaging it while he groaned into my mouth. I could easily do this until he reached climax.

But that wasn't how the game worked.

"Well," I answered, removing my hand and stepping away from him with a smug smile. "You should have gotten here earlier. Now I'm hungry from all that waiting. See you at dinner, Ed."

I skipped down the hall only stopping to glance quickly at his shocked expression and his hungry eyes.

"And you might want to wash up before dinner; you're looking a bit flustered."

**-D~B~D~C-**

Dinner wasn't a big affair. Gloria, the live in housekeeper, went overboard cooking enough food to feed an army while Esme, Dad, Edward and I sat and engaged in small talk.

Tomorrow night was the big night for my family; the annual banquet that the good people of Seattle threw for my Father. Their police commissioner and guest of honor.

I had been forced to go to this thing my whole life, but when Edward came into the picture, it brightened my outlook significantly; especially when he learned not to bring Charlotte.

See this banquet and our parent's anniversary dinner was the only time we came without our _"other halves._" It was after the first time Edward and I succumbed to our desire and fucked on the hood of his shiny Aston Martin, that we realized we needed this time to be free and couldn't do that with our spouses here. So we called it _"family time"_ in front of the unsuspecting and left them behind.

We needed each other in any amount we could have. Don't get me wrong, it wasn't love or anything.._.it wasn't allowed to be_... This had to be about plain old lust and desire working with us instead of against us.

I was picking at my vegetables when I felt a warm hand on my thigh. I knew what was going through his mind and glared at Edward, warning him with my eyes not to do what I knew he wanted to. _My Father and his Mother were sitting across from us for God sake..._

"So Bella, how's work?" Charlie asked from across the table. I doubt he was interested, he was just trying to make conversation thanks to the stern look in Esme's eyes.

Edward's warm hand slid higher until it was placed on the inside of my thigh, his thumb drawing small circles so close to where I wanted him most. I had no idea how he could affect me so much. If it were anyone else, I'd shove my foot where the sun doesn't shine for thinking they could even try that with me... but with him, it just felt so..._naughty._

"It's...em...good," I choked out and tried to concentrate on our parents in front of us, instead of Edward's roaming hand. It was easier said than done. My panties began to saturate and my teeth bit into my bottom lip.

"How good, Bella?" Edward asked, his expression amused. His fingers skimmed over the soaking wet fabric between my legs and I held in a whimper. _We weren't talking about work anymore..._

I tried to shake it off. I turned to him and narrowed my eyes, trying not to let him see the effect he had on me. "I've had better, Edward."

He laughed softly through his nose. "Really?"

He pressed the palm of his hand down on my cotton clad pussy and I bucked into it instinctively. He smiled at my pathetic excuse of self-control, though I continued on with the charade. "Yeah, really."

His eyes narrowed and his lips pursed before he went in for the kill, moving my underwear out of the way abruptly so he could rub along my wet slit with his long fingers.

I gasped and my eyes darted to Charlie and Esme who had apparently abandoned conversation with Edward and me long ago to converse with each other. I was glad they didn't suspect anything but I still gave Edward a look that pleaded with him to stop before I lost control of myself and was driven mad with desire.

He took no notice and continued to torture me._ As always..._

My hand formed a death grip on my knife and fork and I bit my lip so hard I thought I was going to draw blood. Edward finally got tired of teasing me and entered me swiftly, creating a dull burn that the pleasure seemed to override. Slowly he began to work me into oblivion.

"I seem to think that the _job_ you have now is far better than any other _job_ you've ever held. To me, your _job_ has ruined you for every other profession." His fingers pumped me harder, his thumb grazing my clit as I fought hard to keep my expression neutral. Though all I wanted to do was writhe and scream his name. "Any other _job_ would simply bore you now that you know what else you're capable of having."

I was too far gone to think of anything witty to say. His fingers were hitting the most delicious spots. My mind had turned to mush and all I could concentrate on was the perfect rhythm his fingers were moving to.

I could feel myself building and I tried to control my breathing though my chest was heaving and constricting with the effort. Charlie and Esme were still talking to each other, completely oblivious, and I was never so thankful.

My release was close. I could taste it. Feel it in my body, the tingles working its way up and the tightening in my stomach. I was right there...

Then he stopped completely, removing his fingers. The pain nearly crippled me and the sexual frustration made me want to rip my hair out and throw something at Edward.

I gave him a dirty look and he had the gall to wink at me.

Slowly, the hand he'd been using came up into view and while holding my stare, he licked his fingers. His perfect tongue circled his long middle finger, sucking my juices off it gently.

"This sauce is divine," he hummed. The smug smirk stayed on his face all through dinner.

I was an inch away from stabbing him with a dinner knife before Esme interrupted my dark thoughts.

"So Edward, how's Charlotte?"

"Perfect," we replied in unison.

**-D~B~D~C-**

Dinner ended shortly after Edward's little stunt and I decided that he would suffer big time for that.

After he strolled out of the company of our parents, I cornered him against one of the doors in the winding hall.

"What the fuck was that?" I demanded.

"Bella, are you angry because I teased you?" he smirked, his hands capturing my face and pulling him to me before I could stop him. His lips took mine and his tongue went down my throat. His scent was all around me and all I seemed to be able to do in that moment was pull him closer to me so our bodies were flush together. "You taste so much sweeter when you suffer a little."

I groaned at his words and claimed his lips again. I was amazed we'd lasted this long. Normally we'd be naked within the first forty minutes of seeing each other and it'd been two hours already.

Although he would pay for it later, right now I wanted to have some fun.

"You know, Charlie's office has a lock on the inside of the door...and a really sturdy desk."

His eyes darkened again, swimming with lust. "And where would the office be situated in this monster of a house?"

I opened the door I had him pressed against and it swung open, revealing said office. "Closer than you think."

He made a rumbling noise that started deep in his chest before he pounced on me, dragging me into the room like a man possessed. His hands were everywhere on my body; as if he couldn't decide where it was he was going start first.

Finally deciding to rid us of our clothing, his hands started unzipping the back of my dress with shaky fingers.

I pushed hard against his chest and he went stumbling back until he landed with a thud in the chair behind him. "Fuck, Bella."

"Shh, let me make you feel good," I breathed as I got down on my knees and spread his legs open with my hands, the bulge in his trousers unmistakable.

He nodded dumbly and I used my hands to open his belt, making sure I rubbed over him so I could hear the growling noise it created in his chest.

Once I had his trousers unbuttoned and shimmied down to his ankles, there was nothing stopping me from taking what I wanted.

I ran my hand along his length first, my thumb grazing over the tip and spreading the pre-cum that was leaking out. Edward sighed and let his head fall back.

"God, I've missed you," he breathed as I took long, languid strokes. "You can't imagine how bad it gets sometimes. How much I need you. Charlotte is so fake. She's not like you, you're real and you don't care what people think. No one could compare to you and how you make me feel; it's like I can't breathe when I'm away."

I froze.

We never spoke like this, never about our feelings or what it was like when we weren't together. Our deal was to _live in the moments together…_ Anything else we avoided talking about like the plague.

This wasn't love: it was desire. Otherwise we'd have an entirely different problem on our hands.

I looked to him, begging him with my eyes not to complicate things. If he did, I'd fall whether I wanted to or not.

"I mean it, Bella."

I didn't say anything, feeling awkward and confused. Edward seemed to sense it and brought me back into my comfort zone with the only thing I really knew what to do with him; _sex._

"Don't stop," he begged, his hand covering mine again as he guided me back up and down his shaft, moaning at the feel of it.

Edward wasn't always like this. He never spoke about feelings until about last year...

_We were spent after our lovemaking, both of us too tired to even retreat to separate quarters. So for the first time ever, we were going to sleep the whole night in the same bed together._

_Edward had a weird look on his face as I snuggled down to sleep. It was one I hadn't seen before. It sort of looked like...adoration? I brushed it off and pretended to sleep, thinking it was nothing._

_About half an hour later, sleep had still evaded me._

_Silently he crept closer. I could feel him watching me, even though he thought I was asleep. He pushed a stray hair behind my ear, and then slowly, ever so slowly left a tiny kiss behind it._

"_You're everything," he whispered._

_I was confused. Warmth seemed to spread through my whole body. No one had ever said that to me before. Not even my husband..._

I tried to sort my head out while barely remembering that I still had Edward's dick in my hand.

Maybe it's a trick...? I thought to myself. Maybe he wants to throw me off my game...

Or maybe he actually cares about me. We've been having sex together for three years, feelings can develop, right?

"I know what you mean," I told him, deciding to take a chance. My voice barely above a whisper. "Sometimes at night when James comes to bed and cuddles up to me, all I want is it to be you instead of him. And when he touches me, it makes my skin crawl because I know it's not you."

"Bella, I lo-"

"No!" I shouted cutting him off. I'm afraid of what his next words will be. "It can't be like that." I know this can't go any further than sex twice a year. I have a loveless marriage to get home to. _But doesn't he as well?_

"I wish it could," he whispered, so low I could barely hear it.

I shook it off and pretended I didn't hear, going back to him in my hand. A few more pumps of my hand and everything was forgotten.

"You like it, baby?" I asked as I looked up at him. His eyes were squeezed shut, his head tilted back.

"More," he moaned and bucked into my hand.

He didn't have to ask twice. I lowered my head and took him in my mouth, savoring the salty taste of him.

"God!" He ground out through clenched teeth and wound his fingers into my hair. "Yeah, that's it. Take me into your wet, warm, fucking amazing mouth."

I loved when Edward talked dirty. His voice was sinful when he spoke normally, never mind during sex.

"Mmm...deeper, Bella. I know it's big, but take as much as you can."

I complied, taking him as deep into my throat as I could manage without gagging. His breathing increased and his hips began to buck; practically fucking my mouth. He was drawing nearer, I could tell from the whimpers in his chest that he was teetering over the edge.

"I'm gonna cum...Don't stop," he choked out. He was pounding into my mouth now, his face bright red because he was holding his breath. I'd have to hurry or he was going to pass out.

"Awh...Awh...fuck...I'm so fucking close!"

I swirled my tongue around the head, knowing that it drove him wild. He was there, I could tell and for some reason...I wanted to see him and feel him reach completion. And I wanted to know that it was me,_ not her_, that gave it to him.

But a voice on the other side of the door interrupted us. "Edward?"

Our eyes went wide and I froze while Edward sprung into action. He stuffed his erection back into his trousers with a pained look on his face as I stood and desperately tried to right my dress.

"Please say you locked that door?" Edward whispered frantically as he tried to button his shirt.

_Oh fuck..._

I heard the door handle inch open and I did the only thing I could think of. I dived for the ground and hid under the desk, desperately hoping whoever was outside hadn't heard my voice.

Footsteps sounded as the person walked into the room and Edward had plonked down into the office chair, placing his jacket over his lap to conceal his excitement.

"Sweetie, what are you doing in here?" Esme asked and I breathed a sigh of relief that it was her and not my father. Esme wasn't really the sharpest crayon in the box.

"Just calling Charlotte and seeing how she's fairing without me," he lied. I couldn't stop the scowl that formed on my face at the mention of her name.

"Oh...I was sure I heard..." she trailed off and there was a silence. "Must be me imagining things again. Oh did you hear about the Stanley's? Well..." Esme ranted on.

While under the desk, I remembered dinner and what he had put me through. Slowly, I eased the jacket from his lap until it fell to the floor. I stifled a giggle while I opened the button on his trousers and saw his hands had formed a death grip around the arms of the chair.

_Welcome to hell, Edward Cullen..._

The zip on his trousers was undone so his erection sprung free under the desk once I had the button open. I didn't waste any time and took him into my mouth.

"Holy hell..." he gasped.

"I know, can you believe it? Little Jessica getting married already. Where has the time gone?" Esme replied, thinking Edward was talking about whatever crap she found important.

"Y-yes...I think she's too young. She should _stop_," Edward emphasized the word and I swirled my tongue because I was stubborn.

"I disagree, I think Micheal is a good man. She seems like she's ready for it."

"Oh yeah," Edward breathed.

"Well, I'll let you get back to calling Charlotte." I could hear Esme's smile through her words.

"Hmmm," Edward grunted in reply.

The door shut and Edward groaned, leaning back and grasping my hair, pushing his hips up desperately seeking climax. But like I said; _I'm stubborn_. I released him with a 'pop' and clambered my way out from under the desk.

"Bella, please..." he begged, his hand sliding through his unruly hair and tugging on it.

For some reason, I was still feeling mean.

"You want to get off?" I whispered and bit down on my lip, running my hands up his chest.

"I need it so bad."

I pressed my lips against his and teased him, letting my tongue promise him something my body wasn't going to give him. "That's why God gave you hands."

I leaned against the desk with shit eating grin while he moaned in frustration.

His chest was heaving and with nothing more he could do, he used his hand to take himself the rest of the way. He soared, cumming all over himself while I sat there amused and aroused at the show.

Of course only I knew how much he hated having to get himself off. It left him feeling lonely and unstated.

"Fuck you, Swan," he growled when his breathing returned back to normal, his eyes still shut.

Slowly I slithered over to him, running my tongue over the finger he'd used on me earlier. His nostrils flared and his eyes opened, alight with fury and arousal.

"You taste so much sweeter when you suffer a little," I whispered the words he'd told me earlier. I stood and made a move to leave but his voice stopped me dead in my tracks.

"Oh, you wait and see Bella; you'll get your just desserts."

"I'm counting on it." I skipped back to him, sitting on his naked lap, only a flimsy piece of lace separating us. I mashed my lips against his. This kiss wasn't soft or passionate. This was anger and heat mixed with raw desire. "It's no fun playing with someone who forfeits."

**-D~B~D~C-**

I hated parties. Banquets especially.

They threw this elaborate get together in honor of my Father, Charlie, every year in the priciest hotel in Seattle, it was stupid and boring and I hadn't seen Edward around since the night before.

No doubt that he was here, Esme would have his head if he wasn't.

Aro Volturi strolled by, eye-fucking me as he went. The guy was so desperate. He was in his early fifties and thought he was God's gift to women. He was married and although before, his wife, Lauren was the only person stupid enough to go out with him, let alone marry him, he still thought he could get any woman he wanted. _Including me..._

I rolled my eyes and started to move away from the creep to walk back to my table. Dad was there when I arrived.

"Commissioner Swan," I greeted with a sly grin. I figured I could joke with him since he was in a good mood.

He rolled his eyes. "Smart-ass."

"Have you seen Edward around?"

"Nope, can't say I have."

"Wow, no wonder you're the guest of honor. You're so helpful," I deadpanned.

"Yeah, well you're both so transparent," he muttered angrily and turned fully to me. "Don't forget who you're going home to tomorrow, Bella. Your _husband;_ James, remember?"

My eyes grew wide and my face went pale. "I don't...I don't know what you're talking abo-"

"Cut the bullshit, I'm a cop, Bella. I know you two are fucking around at home but you could at least try to be a little discreet in public. Try preserving some of your dignity...if you have any left."

"I...I..." _I love him,_ was what I really wanted to say, though I had no idea why.

"You're acting like nothing but a common whore. Then again, I shouldn't expect much, considering the woman who raised you."

Anger welled inside me. He'd always been a hard-hearted jerk, that's why my Mom left him for Phil. "Fuck you, Charlie," I spat.

He laughed humorlessly. "Just like your mother. She ran off with that piece of shit baseball player. I should have known you'd be exactly like her. I actually feel sorry for James; he could've done so much better."

I glared at him, raising my hand to strike. I knew it would cause a scene and I'd probably get arrested for assault, but I just couldn't find it in me to care. As I let my hand fly towards him, another one gripped my wrist preventing it from colliding with my father's face.

"Dance with me?" Edward's velvety voice requested, tugging me with him before I had a chance to say no.

"Leave me alone, Edward," I demanded as he spun is onto the floor.

"You'll thank me for that later."

"I won't." My eyes welled with tears as I settled my head on his shoulder, not caring that people were throwing us weird looks. "This is the end, Edward. I'm not coming back after this. My Mom is in New York and I'm done trying to mean something to that bastard."

"Bella, stop, of course you're coming back," Edward scoffed, his hands tightening on my waist possessively. "If you don't, we won't get to see each other. Charlotte won't believe I have business in New York. If she would, you'd have seen a lot more of me over the years."

I said nothing, just breathed in his scent and committed the feel of his hands around me to memory.

"Bella?" he asked, his voice alarmed now. "Tell me that's not what you're saying?"

"I'm sorry, okay?" I replied in a harsh whisper. "We both knew this wouldn't last forever."

"But I didn't think it would end this soon. What about all we said yesterday? Does that not mean anything to you?"

I looked around and saw people beginning to become suspicious.

"We can't do this now..." I tried but he cut me off.

"I have a room upstairs. Come with me."

"Edward, we're not going to-"

"Just to talk, I promise."

I eyed him carefully before I nodded and followed him, kicking off my heels halfway and carrying them in my hand as we reached his hotel room. I think he'd planned on bringing me up here anyway tonight but on different terms.

He'd just shut the door of the room before he got right down to it.

"Don't give up yet. We can fix things with you and your father and then we won't lose our time together..." he rushed out.

I scoffed loudly, throwing my shoes on the floor beside me. "You're so fucking selfish. All you want is an easy fuck for when your wife isn't in town and you're only upset because I won't be that anymore."

His gaze is filled with fury and settled on me through narrowed eyes. "And you're so fucking blind! All I've ever wanted is _you_. You're the one who goes crazy when I mention anything about love!"

"Because I knew it wouldn't change anything," I cried out, tears spilling down my cheeks. "You won't leave Charlotte or Chicago behind. You won't lose your mother or my Father's approval or your fake little friends. You wouldn't give up what I already have given up on in my life..."

"You're wrong; I'd give it up for you."

I laughed bitterly. "Since when? Three years ago it was all about _a clean break _and a good fuck."

Edward began to advance on me, his long arms wedging me between his body and the wall behind me. I could feel the energy pulsing between us like live wire running through my body to his.

"A lot of things can change in three years; _people_ _change_. Leave James, Bella. Run away with me."

I laughed at the absurdity of it all. "And where would we go?"

"I have money. We can start fresh anywhere. I'll bring you somewhere, to the smallest fucking town I can find so I'll never have to share you with anyone else again," he laughed softly, our noses skimming each other.

"So, Forks then?" I joked, his face coming closer so our lips barely touch. I lost my ability to speak after that.

"Forks," he agreed and mashed his lips against my own. Our tongues danced with each other while his body pinned me against the wall. My hands worked to remove his jacket without breaking our kiss but I didn't get it half way off before he picked me up, hitched my leg around his waist and carried me to the bed.

His hands were everywhere, but not yet where I really wanted them to be. Finally, they wandered up my legs, until they were under the bottom of my dress and tugging the scrap of material down my legs.

His middle finger slid along my slit and before I could scream he covered his lips with mine. "You're so wet."

"Only for you," I cried, my hips bucking into his hand.

Slowly his fingers entered me and I moaned in pleasure at the feel of it. He had what I liked to refer to as _piano-fingers; _incredibly long and double jointed to hit the right keys. And hit the right keys he did. While he pumped his finger in and out, he hit this fuck-awesome spot that very nearly made me black out.

"Holy shit, Edward! Oh fuck..."

"Hmm, you like my fingers, huh? That's a good girl."

"No...awh... I'm so naughty, Edward," I cried and writhed under him.

"Fuck," he groaned and pumped his fingers faster inside me. "I need you naked."

With one hands still working me he used the other to rip the bodice of my dress in half, letting my breasts spill out for him. Without missing a beat, he sucked my right nipple into his mouth and curled his fingers inside of me. It was...there are just no words to describe how good it felt.

"Edward...awh...fuck...Oh..." I wasn't coherent enough to form a sentence.

"Baby, I love watching my fingers fuck you. But I have to be inside you. Let me make love to you?" he begged and I couldn't think of anything I wanted more at that moment.

"Yeah," I breathed raggedly.

He removed his fingers and I couldn't stop the whine that left my throat when we lost contact. He worked to rid himself of his clothes before he came back to me. "You're on the pill?"

I nodded and he captured my lips again before pushing in. The feeling of Edward inside me was amazing, if not a tight squeeze. But the feeling of Edward inside me when I knew he loved me was indescribable.

He let out a shaky breath when he was fully sheathed inside of me. "Are you okay, baby?"

"Ah yes... start moving..." I gasped when he rocked into me slightly. I couldn't stop the words from spilling out of my mouth, none of which were ladylike by any means.

"Oh fuck...this...this is what we're going to have forever!" he stuttered as we found our rhythm together.

"I love you," I gasped and he stilled, looking down at me with bright eyes.

"I love you too. More than anything."

Quick as anything he had my lips but I pushed him away and somehow managed to get him on his back with me on top. I sunk down slowly on his monster of a cock and rode him at _my _pace; fast and hard.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck...fuck…Bella!" he ground out after every thrust, his hands digging into my thighs as he struggled to keep his eyes from rolling back into his head. "Slow down, I'm going cum if you don't."

I shrugged and kept going. "We..._awh fuck_...we...have forever."

Edward eye shone with emotion at my words. I think it had finally hit him that we did have forever with each other.

He began thrusting up into me with all his strength, his muscles rippling as he hit me in the most delicious spot I was sure only his fingers could reach. _You learn something new every day..._

I was close. He was close. I could feel my stomach tighten and Edward's eyes won the battle and rolled back, his eyelids squeezing shut. His face turned red as he delivered the last few powerful thrusts he had in him to me. _Then.._.

**BANG!**

The door flew open and my _husband_ bounded into the room.

"What the fuck, Bella?" James roared, punching the wall beside him angrily. _Like he __wasn't already fucking our neighbor Victoria..._

Edward's eyes met mine and after a brief moment of panic, I was sure he was thinking what I was thinking; _Fuck it..._

I came, screaming and spasming, clawing at Edward's chest as he emptied everything he had into me and called my name while the euphoria took over him. Fireworks shot around me and I vaguely remember Edward telling me he loved me again before I blacked out.

By the time I opened my eyes, destruction surrounded us. The desk was toppled and broken, there was a hole in the wall where James' fist had hit and there was broken glass all along the floor.

I was lying on Edward's chest in a sweaty, sated heap. He laughed quietly and I moved away to see the brightest fucking smile I've ever seen him sport, plastered across his face. It was sort of infectious because the moment I saw it, it mirrored my own expression.

"Why are you smiling? My husband just caught us fucking and by now your mother, your wife and the entire city of Seattle are probably aware you're running away with your step-sister."

He shrugged and kissed me languidly again before pulling me back against his chest. "Because I'm incredibly fucking happy. And at least we don't have to worry about breaking the news to them."

I laughed and kissed his chest lightly. "So, Forks?"

He pursed his lips and seemed to mull it over before he flipped us so I was on my back and he was between my legs. He was inside me before I could even blink.

He groaned and shoved his face into my neck, inhaling my scent as he moved inside me again. "Maybe after round two."


End file.
